Warriors Interviews!
by Warriorz327
Summary: This is where you get to see your favourite characters in Warriors being interviewed! (summary sucks)


**Warriors Interviews!**

A fimmiliar studio was erupted with a wild applause

Once a female with dark saturated purple hair, blue eyes, appeared, the crowd stopped cheering. The female sat on a red plush chair, and waved her hand enthusiastically.

"Hello, my fellow watchers/readers! And no, this isn't **Warrior's Truth or Dare**, this is basically another show that I decided to make!" The female explained, and something hit her, she forgot to introduce herself.

"Oops, forgot to mention. My name is Ivy Lingenstone, I'm 14 years old, and, I guess that's all you need to know..." The apparent female, known as Ivy, shifted nervously.

"Anyways, back to the main thing," She continued "Well, this show is going to be called ; **Warriors Interviews**. Basically, it's where we interview the characters of **Warriors, **and actually attempt to make it hilarious. Just for the laughs. Anyways, If you are wondering in who is the host, it ain't me, ok? 'Cause I already _have _a job. Which, is writing the story," Ivy said matter-of-factly.

Ivy licked her lips, seemingly, her lips are dried. And she does not like it when she speaks with her lips dry. Ivy glanced to her left, and raised her hands "Watari! Orange juice please!" She ordered loudly so the old man would hear her. **(A/N: Oops... didn't mean to be **_**that **_**harsh...) **

Ivy stared to her left for a few sconds, then after a few seconds past, a man that seems fairly familiar, -to Death Note fans only apparently- appeared with a small round tray on his left hand which has a glass filled with orange juice.

Ivy grabbed the orange juice and swallowed the juice with just two gulps. She put the now empty glass on the tray and let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Watari," Ivy said thankfully. Watari just smiled kindly and gave a short bow, then turned, and left.

Ivy turned back her attention towards the crowd that was before her.

"Well, uhm, anyways, as I was-" "Ivy! Hurry up! My hands are aching here!" A teenage boy between the age 12-13 called out from behind the camera. It seems that he is the Camera man. Or, more likely, the Camera _teen_.

Ivy fumed with anger at the teenage-boy's statement and for interrupting her. She took a deep breath, and let it out. She now looks like a deranged teen that seems to have seen a dead corpse. Since she's trying to hold her anger, she _has _to look like a deranged teen. Seriously. She may not wanna do anything to her brother, Dennis, the Camera teen, at the studio, but, _everyone _knows that Ivy would kick her brother's ass right when they get home.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Ivy glared icily that could scare half the life out of you and spoke in a deranged way. "This is when _you _Warriors fans, to choose the host, co-host, and spokesperson...err...spkokes_cat. _No, you don't send in your Ocs, you vote in which leader gets to become the host, co-host and spokescat. How do you vote? It'll be at the end of this... err... episode? I don't know." Ivy admitted.

A ringing sound of a phone got louder until Watari appeared with a silver small, round tray with a phone that was ringing. Ivy turned red a bit. "Stupid phone," Ivy muttered under her breath as she answers the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

Pause.

"Yeah, but-"

Pause.

"Aww, but L! I-"

Another pause.

"Why? I just-"

_Another _pause.

Ivy sighed "Fine," She grumbled and hung up the phone. She cast a glance at Watari, and nodded at him. Watari, as if receiving a mental message, put the tray on the the side table, took his coat, and hat, then exited the studio.

Ivy stared longingly at the door where Watari used as an exit. Ivy sighed. _Why does L always get everything he wants? Ok, he is the greatest detective and all, but, come on! Give me a break! I've been worrying over my frickin Chemistry test all week!_ Ivy thought bitterly.

She faced the audience, and gave them an apolegetic look. "Sorry about the interruptions, but, I will give you an example on how to vote," Ivy glanced at the side and held a hand up "Ryuk! The list, please!" Heh. Seems like Ivy had another butler. Which turns out to be our favourite Shinigami, Ryuk.

Ryuk floated his way towards Ivy with a small paper on his hand, nad handed it over to the 14-year-old teenager. "How'd you get me into this again?" "Remember? I promised you I would give you 5 apples if you helped me." Ivy stated as she read the small paper. Ryuk nodded vigurously. "Yes, yes you did,"

"Anyways, the cats we are going to interview next and _real _episode, is our friendly neighbour, ThunderClan. Here are the list of leaders you can pick to become a host, co-host, and spokescat;

Thunderstar

Owlstar

Pinestar

Sunstar

Bluestar

Firestar

Bramblestar

Choose only _4 _cats. 1 cat to become the host, 2 cats for the co-hosts, and 1 for the spokescat," Ivy explained. "Here's the example of how to vote:

**Voter: (your pen name/real name)**

**For host: (Thunderstar/Owlstar/Pinestar/Sunstar/Bluestar/Firestar/Bramblestar)**

**For co-hosts (pick 2): (Thunderstar/Owlstar/Pinestar/Sunstar/Bluestar/Firestar/Bramblestar)**

**For spokescat: (Thunderstar/Owlstar/Pinestar/Sunstar/Bluestar/Firestar/Bramblestar)**

and that's it." Ivy announced.

She stood up, and as she did, the audience gave a wild applause, and Ivy gave a curt bow.

She waved her hands, "Goodnight everybody!"

**THE END**

**A/N: Oh yeah! I am done! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN L, WATARI, RYUK, DEATH NOTE, THUNDER, OWLSTAR, PINESTAR, SUNSTAR, BLUESTAR, FIRESTAR, BRAMBLESTAR AND WARRIORS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR PRESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Ivy, signing out!**


End file.
